Otherside"
by Kinktastic Snazz
Summary: Relena+suicide=this fic the song is from the Red Hot Chili Peppers


Disclaimer- ........................i........don't......own..................anything.  
Warning: It's "Otherside" by the Red Hot Chili Peppers......and if ya ever heard it you  
know it implies suicide. Just thought it went good with this character. Wouldn't call it  
bashing exactly, just some bottled up feelings of a human.  
  
  
"Otherside"  
  
(Open with scene of young girl sitting in a lonely, dark corner of her room, her hair  
covering her face.)  
  
*How long, how long will I slide  
Seperate my side I don't  
I don't believe it's bad  
Slit my throat is all I ever*  
  
  
(Girl looking at photograph, of her one love. Knowing she can never have him. She  
tosses the frame at the wall, watching as the glass seems to fall to the floor in slow  
motion.)  
  
Chorus- *Heard your voice through a photograph  
I though it up and brought up the past  
Once you know you can never go back  
I got to take it on the otherside*  
  
(The girl in her usual routine. Politics, meetings, people. So many people. All wanting  
peace, something that they feel that only she can provide. She wants to sneer, you can see  
it pinching at her face. Threatening to escape. But she keeps that fake smile, plastered to  
her face, fooling everyone.)  
  
*Centuries are what it meant to me  
A cemetary where I marry the sea  
Stranger things could never change my mind.  
I've got to take it on the otherside  
Take it on  
Take it on*  
  
(Depression couldn't describe what she was going through. Only one person knew what  
was happening to her, and he wasn't planning to help. He could NOT show that he cared.   
Because he knew the girl would be heartbroken when he eventually, stopped caring. He  
wasn't capable of hurting someone that much.)  
  
*Chorus*  
  
(Girl walks slowly to the old cathedral. Going for a purpose, stroking the blade in her  
skirt pocket. Not depression, not longing, not anything. Just a normal feeling is what she  
felt. Or so she denied to herself. Tears run down her cheeks, crystal tears that had been  
appearing for a long time now. It hurt, her heart wanted to be happy, wanting so much to  
be happy that it was ripping itself from her chest.)  
  
*Pour my life into a paper cup  
The ashtray's full and I'm spillin' my guts  
She wants to know am I still a slut  
I've got to take it on the otherside.*  
  
(The girl places the sharp blade over her wrists, cutting in, watching the blood flow,  
dipping them into the bucket of warm water near her to stop it from clotting. She looked  
over the edge of the blacony of the church. She pulled her hands out, her vision already  
blurry. She cried one last time, leaning over the edge, her teardrops landing on some wild  
forget-me-nots growing just underneath. She died, with a heavy heart.)  
  
*Scarlet starlet and she's in my bed  
A candidate for the soul mate bled  
Push the trigger and pull the thread  
I've got to take it on the otherside  
Take it on the otherside  
Take it on  
Take it on*  
  
*Chorus*  
  
*Turn me on take me for a hard ride  
Burn meout leave me on the otherside  
I yell and tell  
It's not my friend  
I tear it down I tear it down  
And then it's born again*  
  
*Chorus*  
  
(The funeral, sad, bleak, many people crying. Except for one. He knew. The love she  
had for him an he had chosen to deny it. He had cared, and he still did. As the other  
people left he stayed, placing a teddy bear and a small bouquet of forget-me-nots by the  
headstone. The fresh made dirt mound looked odd from its surrounding green. He  
stroked the engraved name. Wait for me on the otherside my angel.)  
  
*How long I don't believe its bad  
Slit my throat  
it's all I ever*  
  
  
  
  
[How did you like it? Kinda depressing huh? But I believe that's what Relena fills like, there is no way she can be sooo happy with her work,  
it's just not normal. I don't like Relena at all.....but i needed her to have someone to meet on the otherside. Might as well be her untouchable love. 


End file.
